Thoughts of You
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Songfic #14: Andy thinks about Sam..."I love you. My heart is yours, only yours..."


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue and the song is Thoughts of You by Barlowgirl.

A.N. I wrote this a while ago and still can't figure out why I never posted it...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts of you<br>And how you've changed me  
>Fill my mind<br>Without you where would I be_

Andy stared out the window, lost in thought. Traci was driving and content to leave Andy alone.

So here she was, staring out the window, thinking of Sam. He had changed her so much. Without him, there was no way she would be the cop that she was today.

_So even though I've tried to express my thanks  
>It never comes out how I hoped<br>I want to say so much more so with these simple words  
>I'll try<em>

After she broke up with Luke, she had tried to express her gratitude to Sam for always having her back. For some reason, the words never came out right, no matter how hard she tried.

The radio burst to life as a call for help came through. Andy shook herself out of her dreamlike state and flipped the lights as she radioed in their location. Traci hit the gas and they were flying through traffic, a race against time to help someone in need.

_I love you  
>My heart is yours, only yours<br>I long to give you all of me  
>My everything, my everything<em>

_I never could repay you  
>You gave everything<br>Without you where would I be_

Even as they drove and she tried to focus, Andy couldn't help but think of Sam. She nervously fiddled with the lioness necklace he had given her on the night he told her he loved her. She had not been able to verbalize it then but she loved him. Her heart was his and his only and would always be his. He was her world and although she didn't realize it, she was his world.

As they drove up to the location, Andy realized that Sam was already there and a smile formed on her lips. She couldn't repay him for all that he had done, and when he was at a scene, she felt more at ease. He gave her everything that she had, he was the reason she was a good cop. Thanks to him, she learned that sometimes rules were meant to be broken and at times, cops needed to color outside the lines. It was because of him that she was able to go out every day and keep the peace.

_You still loved me even when I  
>Pushed you away<br>You stood there and waited  
>Till the day I'd return<br>_

That night, Andy sat in bed waiting for Sam. He had been the responding officer so he had a lot of paperwork. Best wanted everything filed that night. When Traci offered her a ride, Sam told her to take it.

Sitting in his bed, she thought of his dedication. He had loved her from the beginning. Even when she pushed him away and kept pushing him away, he stayed. He had backed up to give her space but he had let her know that she was free to return to him when she wanted to.

She had waited after she and Luke broke up but eventually she realized that no matter how much she resisted, her heart told her to hold on to Sam.

_So even though I've tried to express my thanks  
>It never comes out how I hoped<br>I want to say so much more so with these simple words  
>I'll try<br>I love you  
>My heart is yours, only yours,<br>I want to give you all of me  
>I love you,<em>

_My heart is yours, only yours  
>I long to give you all of me<br>My everything, my everything _

Andy heard the front door open. She flew out of bed and met Sam in the front hall. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

When Sam broke for air, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed before sitting down next to her. "I love you Andy McNally."

Andy swallowed, it was now or never. Maybe this time it would come out right. "I love you Sam Swarek." That she had been able to say. Now for the hard part. "My heart is yours, always and forever."

Sam's mouth moved towards hers and all thoughts left her mind.

_Thoughts of you  
>And how you've changed me<br>Fill my mind_

Hours later, Andy woke up to the rays of the sun hitting her face. She shifted to face Sam, thinking that he was always at the forefront of her thoughts and he kept her going.

* * *

><p>A.N. Let me know what you think...reviews make my day.<p> 


End file.
